Broken Wings
by Fujin Kazano
Summary: A close friend undertakes a horrible mission and causes war. Betrayal, deceit, misfortune and true love are the main themes in these romances that were meant to be but never can be; just as many problems come after the war(Squinoa,Quiefer,SelvineZelphie)
1. The Angel and Her Knight

This chapter is for all the Squinoa fans out there!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters... or even the game! I'm just using them illegally to make them dance like puppets in my twisted and angst mind! BUWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!  
  
~ Chapter one: The Angel and her Knight ~  
  
The sunrise was beautiful over Balamb, then Balamb Garden. It started out as a small crack in the horizon then sailed over the waves until it hit the fisherman's docks in Balamb. Like fire it swept through the town quickly, then traveled over the plains until it reached the Garden entrance. The morning light shone through the Garden until it reached the Quad. It dried up the dew on the grass and plants gently, but the light seemed to not want to move from a certain spot near the far side.  
  
A light, lone figure with raven hair leaned up against the railing and watched the sunrise with eager brown eyes. The sea breeze flew to the girl and circled around her just to make her smile and play with her hair; lifting it and her spirit up into the sky and through the clouds. It seemed as though she was drawn to look up and gaze on the remaining stars with a soft smile.  
  
The wind circled all around the Quad and the light danced along with it as if protecting it. While the free spirit looked up at the shape-less clouds in the sky, footsteps came from the entrance. He walked slowly, in no hurry at all, and lazily. He breathed in deep as the wind swirled around him, accepting him and granting him access into the Quad as it does every morning he comes. He stopped walking as he came to the stairs and he had a perfect view of the free spirit. She looked so peaceful and serene as she relaxed and listened to the birds cawing above her. The light around her glowed in such a way that it looked as though she had white, glorious- feathered wings resting on her back. She was an angel, his angel. Seeing such a sight, the man's eyes smiled, but his lips and cheeks remained calm and collective.  
  
Suddenly, the wind blew on her face gently and lightly nudged her head to the side. The angel looked back and smiled widely as she saw her protector; her lover.  
  
"Squall!" She said, happily saying his name. Squall nodded and walked down the steps with his eyes to the ground. When he reached the bottom, he looked up at his angel that the wind was pushing him towards. "Good morning," she said and walked towards him. Her strong yet fragile hand took his and she hurried him over to the edge of the railing. She lightly let go of his hand and held onto the rail as she leaned over it and as close to the sun as she could. "Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
"..." Squall said nothing as he looked into the growing sky.  
  
"You know, you should get up earlier so you can watch the entire sunrise with me!" The angel said as she leaned back and tapped him on his shoulder. Giggling, she turned her back on the sunrise and looked at Squall. "Do you think anyone can ever own the sunrise?" Squall looked at her with a confused expression. The angel looked down before she spoke again. "I mean... they own everything else... they own the sea, the earth the moon... and they're even fighting over control of space! Will they ever fight over the control of the sunrise and the sunset? Or the wind, even?!"  
  
"Rinoa...?" Squall asked.  
  
"Sorry, stupid question, I know..." She said.  
  
"..." Squall looked up at the sky. "No."  
  
"Huh?" The angel asked and looked at him.  
  
"They can't. No one can ever own or control something so beautiful and free as the sun or wind. Freedom is not something you can put a price on since it can't be counted or measured... and..." Squall looked to his angel. "...and the sun and the wind are the essence of freedom and beauty."  
  
"... Wow... I never thought of it that way..." the angel said as her eyes swam in the blue pools of her guardian's for a timid moment, then she looked away into the sunrise once again. The angel leaned up against the rail as she had done before. "But... I want the sunrise... and the sunset. I want to fly in the wind and see all there is to see... to explore every angle of them." She said with determination beaming through her voice.  
  
"Then let's go there." Squall said simply. He leaned forward on the rail next to the free spirit and looked just as determined as she looked, as he looked into the sunrise. His head was right above her shoulder and shocked her as she looked at him.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"What 'what'?" He asked and stood up straight. The angel did the same. They gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments. "We'll go there... and we'll see all there is to see, together. We'll fly there." Squall said and smiled a very small, but happy smile. "Right?" The angel nodded her head and smiled. She extended her arms and hugged him around his waist while he let his arms naturally surround her shoulders and hold her close to his chest. Her cheek was pressed against the side of his warm chest and she sighed contently.  
  
"Right." She said and the light around her grew blindingly bright, though neither saw. Their eyes were closed and their breathing was in unison as the angel's wings grew tall and long, then closed around herself and her lover. Both where engulfed in light underneath the feathered wings, but when they opened their eyes to gaze at one another, neither were affected by it. They both laughed softly at this until the angel closed her eyes and concentrated her unnatural power.... The white feathers broke apart from each other and the wings faded. The feathers danced around them as they gracefully fell to the floor.  
  
"Hey, love birds! Whatcha doin'? Hope we're not interrupting anything..." a mischievous voice came from the entrance of the Quad. A harsh wind swept through the Quad and took the feathers up into the sky and towards the sunrise.  
  
"Whoa! Squall and Rinoa: Caught. In. The. Act!! Ha ha!" Another voice called out from behind the first.  
  
"So immature..." A voice with authority said as she walked down the steps of the Quad and let herself be seen to the lovers.  
  
"Yeah! Totally immature... huh, Quistis?" A sunny voice came from a petite girl as she ran to the blonde woman's, Quistis's side, then giggled. "Awww... they're so cute! You guys probably interrupted a kiss!" She pretended to be mad at the two 'hiding' boys as she crossed her arms and looked over at them.  
  
"Selphie!" Quistis said, then looked back at the two guys pretending to hide. "Oh please..." She said and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hehe..." Selphie giggled again, then looked over to the guys and beckoned them to come. "Come on! Quistis wont bite!"  
  
"You heard my girl," The second voice, Irvine, said as he came out and walked smoothly towards the small, petite girl. He stood right behind Selphie and put his arms around her shoulders and held her from behind. She giggled happily as he smirked. "You know... I could show you a truly romantic moment, Ms. Tilmitt," Irvine said charmingly. He turned her around and dipped her. With one hand, Irvine held Selphie's back and his other hand held hers.  
  
"Shesh..." The first voice, Zell, said as he walked down to join his friends. He glared at Irvine, who did what ever he wanted to Selphie without Selphie's protest! Jealousy was an understatement on Zell's half; he had always had a strong attraction to Selphie... but it wasn't like he could voice it. Zell hid his glare with his evil grin as he came up to Irvine and Selphie, and pushed Irvine from the side of his shoulder.  
  
"Whoa! Ahhh!!" Irvine yelled as he fell on his back and brought Selphie down with him. "Well, Hel-lo..." he said flirtatiously as Selphie fell on top of him.  
  
"Now who needs a room?" Zell asked and laughed loudly. He helped Selphie up, then Irvine.  
  
"Uhhh..." Selphie said as she brushed herself off and looked at Quistis. She waved her hand in front of Quistis' glazed over eyes. Quistis sighed longingly as she watched Squall and Rinoa, who were off in their own little world. The former instructor envied them and the love that they have. She once believed that love like that only happened in her romance novels that she read, but now, seeing the two together, she had hope for herself. She was suddenly brought back to life by the three funny faces of her comical friends who were... making funny faces in front of her.  
  
"I bet she's day dreaming of her Knight in shinning armor... maybe if we stare at her long enough, she'll say his name." Zell said slyly in a fake whisper to Irvine and Selphie before Quistis closed her eyes and sighed again. "Ah, a sigh of love!" Zell said loudly and mockingly. The tint of Quistis' pale face suddenly became rival to the color of fire when her eyes shot open and glared at Zell.  
  
"ZELL!" Quistis yelled and a nerve was clearly visible above her left eyebrow. Zell gulped at the dangerous look on Quistis' face before she regained her cool composure. "*Ahem* that is none of your business..." She said as she pushed her friends aside and walked towards Squall and Rinoa, who were still acting as though they didn't even know that someone else was there. They were still in their loving embrace and speaking soft words to each other. The Zell and Irvine followed Quistis as she approached the lovers, but Selphie ran out in front of her and stood behind Squall.  
  
"Excuse us!" Selphie said as she poked Squall's shoulder, almost afraid to interrupt them. It seemed as though the two had just woken up from a beautiful dream. Squall and Rinoa parted, but as their hands dropped to their sides they joined and held each other. "But, Uhhh... you know that today marks exactly 5 years since we destroyed Ultimecia... There's a party, too! Which yours truly is organizing..." Selphie said happily. "But, I DO want you all to help me with the finishing touches because this IS our party!!"  
  
"Sure, Selphie! Of course we'll help, right Squall?" Rinoa asked and Squall nodded.  
  
"Okee dokee! Let's get a move on! We only have..." Selphie went over to Irvine and grabbed his wrist. She turned it to look at his brown, leather watch. "Omi gosh!! We only have 13 hours! We have to hurry!" She yelled and began to run out of the Quad... without letting go of Irvine's wrist.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Zell yelled and raced after the fretting Selphie and the- backwards-running-Irvine. Quistis, being the only one left behind besides the lovers, looked at Rinoa and Squall.  
  
"Thank you, you know how much this means to her." She said happily with a smile, then turned around and walked towards the exit.  
  
"Come on, Quistis! Hurry up, will ya??" Zell yelled as he came back in the Quad to get Quistis.  
  
"Alright, already... I'm going..." She said and began to run. Once Quistis had left, Zell grinned at Squall and Rinoa, who were watching him. Zell clicked his tongue and winked.  
  
"Good luck, my man!" he said, then ran out after the rest of his friends.  
  
"Huh?" Rinoa asked as she looked at Squall. "What did he mean by 'good luck'?" Squall looked to the ground then forced a laugh and a 'Hmph'. Rinoa smiled and let go of Squall's hand, then nudged him with her shoulder. "Come on, spill it!" Squall looked to his angel with his deep blue eyes. He nodded, then got down on one knee in front of her. "Oh Squall..." She said as her brown eyes went wide and her right hand went to her chest to make sure she was breathing.  
  
"Rinoa... we've been together for five years today... and... There were times I thought I would lose you, times and thoughts that I couldn't bare without you. You've been my angel, my love... We've protected each other throughout the years. I love you, more than anything else in existence and I want you to know that I will always be your knight." Squall reached in a pocket of his jacket and got out a small black velvet box. He popped it open and inside was a glittering ring; it had a gold band with two wing shaped diamonds laying flat on the gold band with the engraved words 'Forever My Angel' between the wings. Rinoa picked up the box and liberated the ring from it. She read engraved words the inside of the ring out loud.  
  
"'Forever your Knight'..." She said, choking on her words due to her tears of happiness escaping from her eyes. Squall stood up and took the ring from Rinoa's hand and slid it onto her left ring finger. Rinoa moved it to the side and admired the diamond wings.  
  
"Will you marry me?" He asked softly as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Yes!" Rinoa said and laughed through happy sobs. She threw herself in Squall's arms and they both laughed softly.  
  
"WOO-HOO! Irvine! You owe me 100 gil now!" Selphie yelled as she ran into the Quad. She stopped about 5 feet in front of them and jumped up and down 3 times. Irvine, Zell and Quistis came into the Quad shortly after. Zell joined Selphie in her excitement and gave her a high-five.  
  
"Al-right! Squall did it! Man, Rinoa, you should have seen him practicing and rehearsing and trying to build up the guts to ask you!" Zell said.  
  
"He's been trying to find the right time, too! It was getting tiresome listening to him and him asking us!" Selphie said. Then quietly, Selphie whispered to Rinoa, "I get to plan the wedding, right? Right?!"  
  
"..." Squall looked at Zell and Selphie with a very angry glare. "Can't we have any privacy?!" He looked away from his friends and tried to hide his face. "... Besides... I only asked Quistis and Irvine..." Squall said in a small voice and his face went red with not only anger, but with embarrassment.  
  
"And you did a marvelous job, too," Quistis said as she clapped for him. "I would give it an 86%." She said.  
  
"Hey, what was wrong with it??" Squall asked defensively.  
  
"Don't worry, you're learning from the best lady killer in all the world and it shows! Heh, I give it a 95% considering I've given similar speeches..." Irvine said. Selphie looked back at him with a sweet smile and walked towards him.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Squall yelled.  
  
"Irvy?" Selphie asked ever-so-sweetly, then her tone abruptly changed to an angry one. " I don't remember you ever saying anything like that to me!"  
  
"Uh.. I umm.. uh.. Sefie! I don't mean... uh.. you know you're my only girl!" Irvine said not so smoothly as the others around him looked at the event and were laughing to themselves.  
  
"Come on Irvy! We've got some planning to do!" Selphie said sternly and matter-of-factly as she grabbed Irvine's right ear and pull the 6' man down to the 5'1 girl's height and pulled him out with her towards the exit. "Let's go, guys!"  
  
"Poor guy.. Hehehe..." Zell said. "Welp! Better follow them before Selphie comes after us!"  
  
~  
  
A/N: Alright! Computer is back online!!! WOO-HOO! Heh.. now, this is my BEST Final Fantasy VIII fanfic... I'm re-writing it, so those of you who have read my other version of Broken Wings prepared to be shocked!  
  
Oh yeah.. this story is actually Romance/Drama/Comedy since it wont let me put in a third genre... but... the Comedy kinda stops after a little while... but then it gets funny again! Then not.. then.. well.. I haven't got that much done yet!  
  
-Fujin- 


	2. Special Plans

~ Chapter two: Special Plans ~  
  
"Hey, Irvy... whatcha reading?" Selphie asked as she came into the dorm that both her and Irvine shared. Irvine was sitting at the small table, with his chair leaning back and his boots on the table, reading a white piece of paper from a light blue envelope. He quickly folded the paper neatly and put it back in the envelope, then folded it and put it in his trench coat pocket.  
  
"Don't worry, Sefie! It's nuthin' really.. just a piece of trash..." Irvine said as he looked up at the sunny girl with a smile. Selphie shook it off: if he wanted to tell her something, he would... that's how it always was! She walked over to the table and sat across from Irvine with her elbows on the table and propping her head up by putting her palms on her checks. She sighed dreamily.  
  
"Ahh... isn't it romantic?" She asked Irvine, who had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
"Huh? What is?" He asked as if the answer was going to be something about him.  
  
"Squall and Rinoa, of course! He proposed to her on their anniversary! It's so sweet..." Selphie said. "I need to talk to Rinoa about the plans!!"  
  
"Heh..." Irvine laughed. "You know, Selphie... tomorrow is our anniversary..." He said and lifted his head up so his green eyes could be seen to Selphie's. "What do you have planned for that, hmm?"  
  
"Oh... you'll see! It's going to be one fun night all by ourselves!" Selphie said and laughed. Irvine laughed shortly, and then took his feet off the table. He stood up and straightened out his hat and his trench coat before beginning to walk out of the dorm. He paused at the door and looked back at his girl with a charming smile.  
  
"Expect something just as special as what Squall got Rinoa for our anniversary it'll be one big surprise..." he said mysteriously. "Heh... I'm going to Deling to do a little..." Irvine flashed a charming smile at the already google-eyed girl, "...shopping."  
  
~  
  
"Zell...? What are you doing?" Quistis asked as she found Zell in the secret area of the training center. The sweat slid down his face and neck as Quistis studied him... and his heavy breathing wasn't easily missed.  
  
"Oh, hey Quistis! I was just letting off some steam..." He said as he looked back at her only to realize that she had made her way to right beside him! She was so close he could smell her flower perfume...  
  
"I see that considering the steam seems to be flooding from your pores..." Quistis joked. "What's bugging you?"  
  
".... Nuthin'...." Zell lied. Quistis looked away from Zell and down at the grass of the plans below them. Zell did the same. "Hmm... uh, Quistis? Do you know why Irvine has been hanging around? I mean... Ultimecia is gone... there's no more threat... don't you think that he should have gone home to Galbadia?!"  
  
"Ah... I see now..." Quistis said. She knew about Zell's feelings for Selphie... apparently, everyone comes to Quistis about any relationship problems and such... '...Even though I've never been in one...' Quistis would thing. She wasn't an instructor any more... but she felt like a counselor!  
  
"What?" Zell asked defensively and looked at Quistis.  
  
"You're jealous of Irvine because of Selphie's feelings for him, isn't that right?" Quistis asked and Zell remained silent. "Zell... you know she cares about you... you're one of her best friends, you know! If she ever has trouble or problems... she goes to you first. Don't throw that away just because you're jealous of Irvine... your Irvine's best friend! Again, when he has problems, he goes straight to you and asks you about any and everything! And you've helped him..."  
  
"...I guess you're right... but... why IS Irvine still around here? Why did he stay?"  
  
"Zell... As soon as Irvine looked at Selphie... remembering her from his childhood... and seeing how close that he still felt to her... it was love at first sight. He couldn't stand to leave her again..."  
  
"But I don't think he's every said 'I love you' to Selphie!" Zell said.  
  
"...I know that he's very shy about 'love' and is not one to admit it... but so is Selphie! They're taking their time... they both know how each other feels... so they don't feel that they have to voice it."  
  
"You're really good at reading people, Quisty." Zell said. Quistis looked at him and smiled. The truth was, that Irvine had told Quistis this personally!  
  
"Now what brought this up?" Quistis asked gently.  
  
"...I just got done talking to Selphie a little while ago and she says that Irvine said that he's gonna give her something just as cool as Rinoa's ring! And Irvine told me that he had something special planned for tomorrow and he was going into Deling city to pick up the promise ring for Selphie..." he said.  
  
"You should be happy for them, Zell. You know how much they care about each other." Quistis said while walking back into the training center.  
  
"Hey!" Zell yelled and turned around. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to join Irvine and go to Deling City... I need a little quiet time to myself..." Quistis said then left out of sight, leaving Zell to himself. He sighed deeply and went back to his little world of self-pity.  
  
"Umm... Hello, Zell... nice to see you.. I haven't seen you in the library lately..." A timid voice came from behind the physically and mentally exhausted martial artist, who quickly recognized the voice and turned his head quicker then the snap of a whip.  
  
"Uh... Audra!" He said, examining the girls cadet uniform and the pigtails the girl wore. She laughed softly and hid a blush that her rosy cheeks threatened. Audra, the head of the library committee, stood her ground right in front of the entrance to the training center. "What are you doing here? I'm kinda busy..."  
  
"You hush and listen!" Audra said firmly and nodded to herself as if giving herself support. "Umm... I was just passing by the entrance making my way towards my dorm when I came across Quistis... she uh.. told me that you were here.... I'm glad she did... I've... been wanting to ask you something... for a long time now..." Audra said. She took a deep breath as she walked towards Zell and sat down on the floor next to Zell and leaning up against the railing. Zell crouched down and sat on his knees next to Audra against his will... but it was the right thing to do, right... ? "Umm... Zell? Re—remember... when... when you and the others where still on that mission five years ago... before you beat Ultimecia.. and I meet you in the Balamb Inn?" Audra's glowing green eyes looked at the top of her knees as she pulled them up to her chest.  
  
"Uh huh... yeah, I remember..." Zell said.. how could he forget the first time a girl that ever told him that she was in love with him!  
  
"Why... you avoided me for months afterwards! You.... you...." Audra looked up at Zell with hurt and angry eyes that completely surprised Zell. "You stopped reading books! And I still have 60 months worth of Combat King at my desk waiting for you! Just like I have been... everyone... told me to stop and forget about you! I've dated other guys... but none like you.... Zell... tell me why! Why every time I tried to talk to you... you would say something like "Sorry, gotta go to class!" at 6 in the morning when classes don't start till 8! Tell me why, Zell!" Audra fought the tears and the watery haze in front of her vision.  
  
"I have to go.. I don't have—" Zell began to say, he had to get out of here! Zell stood up and began to walk out.  
  
"Don't you say you don't have time! You've had five years! Please.... Tell me, Zell..." She said, begging him. As if it was a reflex, her right hand reached for him...  
  
"Audra," He said and turned around to look at the now crying girl. He sighed and walked towards her... she was always nice to him... no matter what anyone ever said about him... she was always there to help him up and support him.. even in these five years, if anyone even tried to dirty Zell's name, she would defend him to the bitter end. "I'm sorry..." He said, hoping it will help. He couched down next to her again and wiped away the streams on her face. "Don't cry... please? Hey... I... uh... Audra... I know that you... love me... but.. But my heart belongs to someone else... It's so strong that I don't feel anything for you... I'm sorry, Audra..." Zell kissed Audra on her forehead, then stood up and walked away without another word to the hopeless girl.  
  
"Zell..." Audra called and watched him move out of sight... "Come back... I'll still wait for you! I'll still be there for you! I don't care if you love me or not... I just want you to be around! Zell! Don't leave me alone..." Even though Zell heard every word she had yelled, he said nothing but continued to walk away from the one who had proclaimed her loyalty and friendship to him.  
  
~  
  
Irvine sat on the steps of Balamb station staring at his one-way ticket with a solemn look on his usually stunning and confident face. Of course, his head was tilted downwards so his sad eyes could not be seen... how was he going to do this? Irvine looked at his other hand... it held a white rabbit's foot that his Sefie had given him for last year's anniversary and he had carried it around ever since. It was his good luck charm not just because that rabbit's feet are supposed to be lucky, but because his Sefie had given it to him... how was he going to do this to her? If it hurts one.. it hurts them all... how was he going to go through with his mission?  
  
"Hey, Irvine!" Quistis' voice came as a shock to him as he hid his ticket in his pocket and looked up at his 'big sis'. "Do you mind if I tag along with you in Deling city? I mean.. I won't tag around SO much so that I'll see what you're getting Selphie..." Quistis said slyly.  
  
"Ha.." Irvine lifted his head to reveal his normal charming and dashing smile, "so Zell told you, huh? Well.. alright! But not for too long! I don't anyone to see what I'm getting my girl!"  
  
"Come on... let's buy our tickets and board before the train comes...." Quistis said and walk to the ticket booth. But Irvine got up and put a hand on her shoulder before she could pass him. He gave her a smile.  
  
"Ladies shouldn't have to pay... let the gentleman take care of this..." He said in his lady-killer voice. He went to the booth and bought two round trip tickets to Deling City...  
  
The ride there was relatively quiet... Irvine put his hat over his face and slept most of the way, and Quistis found herself reading a short novel the entire way. But once there, Irvine jumped up like he had never been asleep! "We're here..." He said. Quistis studied him and he was sweating along his forehead as if he was nervous and the look on his face was so unique... never before seen to Quistis, the expression was.... Fear? But it was only there for a moment, then vanished and his confidence was shinning through his face, as usual, right?  
  
They both stepped off the train and Quistis walked ahead of Irvine. "You don't have to worry about me... I'll be wandering around and I'll be sure to avoid all the jewelry shops... heck, I probably wont ride the same train home.. alright?" She said.  
  
"Right! See you when you get back, alright?"  
  
Quistis got herself as far away from where she thought Irvine was and did a little shopping. There WAS a party tonight.. so she thought that she should spoil herself with some new earrings and a new dress. It had been a couple hours... so she went to the Galbadia inn's bar to get a drink and to relax a little after walking around town.  
  
"Ah... this is so much fun..." she said to herself as she looked at her wine glass with a smile. Her bags were on the floor next to her, leaning up against the wooden bar and the tall seat that she sat on. She sat with one elbow on the table and her head resting on top of her hand.  
  
"Oh, hello... it's the Warden. What can I do for you, Mr.?" The barkeep said as a tall man came to take a seat beside Quistis. She, of course, didn't even take notice of him as she took a bite of the strawberries that came with the wine.  
  
"The usual," the Warden said and the barkeep hastily brought him a tall beer. The Warden took a drink of his cold glass and set it down on the table carelessly. He looked over at Quistis... his cold, forest green eyes ran up and down Quistis' form. She, naturally, noticed and looked at him with a glare.  
  
"Yes? Can I help you with something?" She snapped.  
  
"Damn.. you haven't changed a bit."  
  
~  
  
A/N: I hate what I made Zell do... I'm going to go cry now!!! 


	3. The Promise

A/N: This chapter is for all those Queifer fans... because it is... PURE QUEIFER!  
  
~ Chapter three: The Promise ~  
  
Quistis took another look at the man that sat beside her...He had the forest green eyes that shone with intelligence and pride that Quistis remembered. His hair was in the same short-length-style and it still had its sandy blonde color. He looked older, though Quistis knew he was only 23 years old. The Warden sat up straight and he wore a gray trench coat with a red fire cross on the left sleeve. He had on a black shirt with a white cross and black pants with a black Gun blade... he couldn't be!!  
  
"Seifer Almasy?!" Quistis said in a hushed voice. She was in absolute shock!  
  
"Ha... glad to see you remember my name, Quistis." The Knight said sarcastically. Seifer took his eyes off of his former instructor and took another drink of his beer.  
  
"...hmph, I see you haven't changed much..." Quistis said as she played with her half-empty wine glass.  
  
"You'd be surprised." He said plainly and didn't even give Quistis another glance.  
  
"What are you doing in Deling city, Seifer?" Quistis asked.  
  
"I'm taking a break... I had a meeting with General Caraway... I'm the Warden of D-District prison." Seifer said. "Though I don't know why you'd care."  
  
Quistis smiled softly. "I'm glad to see my former student is making a good life for himself..."  
  
"Ha! I'm sure you're thrilled! I bet you'll go back to Balamb and brag to all of your new students of what a great teacher you are!" Seifer growled angrily.  
  
"Seifer, why are you getting so angry?"  
  
"Just an instructor... now and THEN... I bet you don't even remember..." Seifer mumbled loud and audible enough for Quistis to understand.  
  
"Remember what?" Quistis asked... she was completely confused!  
  
"I didn't expect you to remember.. it's been five years..." He said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Quistis asked. "Tell me..." She said gently, trying to calm the over angered and impatient fallen Knight.  
  
"Fine! It all started...  
  
~Seifer's POV~  
  
Seifer Almasy, the heart breaker of Garden, was training in the training center. He didn't even want to fool with the stupid Garden Festival tonight... especially since Rinoa just dumped him... No, he dumped her! Anyway, Seifer Almasy, the dashing stud of the universe, came to the training facility to get his mind off of everything... though nothing really bugged him at all since HE dumped HER.. He had just got through killing the strongest T-Rexaur in the place with his excellent skills as the best gun-blade specialist ever and, not to mention, the best set of techniques and skills in the world... far better skilled and better looking than Squall Leonhart...  
  
~  
  
"Seifer!" Quistis said, interrupting Seifer's story.  
  
"What?! This is how the story goes! And I was just refreshing you memory... You never know what those GFs will do to you.... well, anyways...  
  
~  
  
... Seifer saw his instructor, Quistis, walk into the training center. She was alone and good thing, too... because she looked pretty angry. He watched her fight a few monsters quickly... acting like she had a place to go. She went to the back of the training center and into the secret area... just like the cunning Seifer Almasy had thought! Of course... he was her best student... and he thought that she'd enjoy a visit from the best looking guy in garden. ("Seifer....") ("Alright! I'll stop!") He came up behind her and tapped her on her shoulder to give him the element of surprise...  
  
"Seifer!" Quistis yelled as she jumped.  
  
"Yes, my dear instructor?" Seifer asked in a charming tone.  
  
"Oh, Seifer..." Quistis said. She was completely taken over by Seifer's manly charm, and no matter how hard the instructor tried to (as if any girl would want to), she could not resist him. She had to have him. "Seifer, let's go somewhere..." Quistis said... her eyes hazy yet so awake to the stud's charm.  
  
"Like where?" Seifer asked, playing with her mind as if she was a child... but she would catch on.  
  
"Your dorm..." Quistis cooed into his ear. Seifer smirked and picked her up in his manly arms, then carried her all the way to his dorm room and on the way, she told him about everything that's been bothering her: losing her license, Squall, life, etc. "...but Seifer, I have to tell you something..."  
  
"Yes, Quistis?" Seifer asked in his irresistible sexy voice as he let Quistis down, releasing the charmed instructor against her will. She took a slight step back before talking.  
  
"You are so much better than Squall... I want you!" Quistis said and she threw herself into his arms.  
  
"I know." Seifer said and they were joined in a lustful kiss. Seifer opened the door to his dorm and led Quistis to his room, never breaking the kiss. Then Seifer's hand slowly slid into her skirt and...  
  
~  
  
"SEIFER ALMASY!" Quistis yelled, out raged and shocked.  
  
"What?! That's how it happened. I swear! Like you actually remember..." Seifer said. Quistis crossed her arms and looked away from the disgusting child who pretended to be a grown up.. when she did, though.. she noticed that everyone in the bar was sitting around her and Seifer and was listening closely! She turned away from them and noticed that the Barkeep was staring right at her!!!  
  
"Well.. how did it happen then?" he asked her and her face went crimson. "Ah.. I thought so...Hehehe..."  
  
"That is completely outlandish!" Quistis said and held onto her seat as she leaned towards the Barkeep in a threatening way. "I remember... some of what happened..."  
  
~Quistis' POV~  
  
Quistis was in the secret area of the training center and she was angry. She leaned against the railing and thought to herself. Quistis felt so hurt and depressed... Squall had just told her to go talk to a wall! What was wrong with him? Couldn't he see how much she cared about him? Couldn't he just spend one minute of his precious time to listen to her? Quistis sighed as she looked up at the beautiful night sky.  
  
In the midst of her thoughts of cursing and praising Squall and her attraction to him, she didn't hear the sound of heavy footsteps coming toward her. Then, someone tapped her on her shoulder and a chill went through her spine. She jumped then quickly turned to face him.  
  
"Seifer! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Quistis said in her instructor's tone.  
  
"Sorry, instructor..." Seifer said, apologetic. ("Ha!") ("Hush, Seifer.") Quistis smiled at him.  
  
"It's ok. I was only thinking. Not like it matters or anything..." Quistis mumbled to herself hopelessly. She was so upset, it hurt to think.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Seifer asked. He leaned up against the railing and looked at her.  
  
"It's just... Squall," Quistis said and sighed.  
  
"Tell me about it," Seifer said. Quistis smiled and told him about her losing her instructor's license, about Squall and other things going on in her life. Seifer listened patiently and intensely, understanding her and agreeing with her. When Quistis was done, she was rather upset and so Seifer hugged her protectively and tenderly.  
  
"I promise I'll listen to you again... whenever you need it... you don't have to worry..." Seifer said sweetly. "Well, it is late... Let's go." Seifer said. Quistis smiled and they walked hand in hand to her dorm room, Seifer showing sweet affection while respecting her as a lady. When they got there, Quistis began to unlock her door and Seifer spoke, "Quistis... hey, would you like to go to that new ice cream parlor they opened up in Balamb...?"  
  
~  
  
"Yeah, sure... every thing was peachy-keen and we had a splendid time..." Seifer said. He leaned back in his chair. Everyone around them was either laughing or telling their boy friends 'Why don't you say that to me once in a while?'  
  
"I'm... sorry..." Quistis said. "I didn't know that one time meant so much to you... and that you are unhappy because of it.." She said.  
  
"What?! What the hell are you talking about?! I'm not so soft that something like that will bug me! Psh, shows how much you know... I'm the happiest guy around!" Seifer said defensively. Quistis shook her head and sighed.  
  
"Well... I'm sorry... but I have to get going... I have a train to catch... I'm glad that you're happy. Hopefully we'll meet again, Seifer Almasy..." She said.  
  
"Sure. Fine. Go ahead. They you can forget about me and pretend we never had anything... Again." Seifer said. Quistis smiled and stood up and she got out some gil to pay for her drink, but Seifer was quicker. He got out enough to pay for Quistis' wine and strawberries, and the barkeep took it. She smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"You know that's not true." Quistis said as Seifer took a large gulp of his beer. She picked up her things, and began to walk out before Seifer spoke loudly.  
  
"You know... snipers are lousy friends... you never can trust them 'cause you never know what side they're on." Seifer called out to Quistis, who looked back at him with a very puzzled look, but she shook it off and kept on walking.. the meaning of his words lost to her.  
  
"You know, Quistis Trepe... I'm not quite drunk enough to forget that night as it really was..." he said after Quistis had left. "I meant that promise then and I mean it now... and I'm not so drunk that I can forget what's gonna happen tonight... so, Barkeep? Give me another glass!"  
  
"I'd advise you not to take that drink, Warden..." General Caraway said.  
  
~What really happened that night~  
  
"Seifer! You scared me!" Quistis said.  
  
"Good." Seifer said simply. Quistis turned around and leaned against the railing once more. Seifer joined her, but he didn't have to look at her to know that his attitude wasn't helping her mood. "What's your problem?"  
  
"I'm losing my instructor's license, I'm a failed instructor, and Squall, along with all of my other students, completely ignore me!" Quistis said helplessly.  
  
"What? Sorry, I was ignoring you." Seifer said innocently.  
  
"Seifer!"  
  
"Ha! Nah, I was listening. You can't expect anything from puberty boy. If you need me to, I'll listen..." Seifer said kindly... dropping his ego for a split second, then, quickly, he said: "I mean, since you're not an instructor anymore, you can't be THAT boring!" Seifer laughed.  
  
"Oh, Ha ha ha very funny..." Quistis said sarcastically... then she started to think to herself and her face dropped. "Is that why you never listened to me? I was... boring?" She looked down and began to get upset then tears swelled up in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, no! No, no, no! Don't start crying!" He said. 'Great, last thing I need is a crying woman around me!' "Uh... I always listened to you, Quistis. I may never have taken your advice... but if I did, I'd be a SeeD now! There... will you stop crying now?" Seifer said. He was surprisingly sincere and sweet! Quistis looked up at Seifer as crystal tears fell from her broken eyes.  
  
"Really? You really mean it? You're not just saying it...?" Quistis asked, Seifer nodded. "Thank you!" Quistis said and threw herself into Seifer's arms. She put her arms around him and hugged him tightly as she buried her head in his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears. Seifer, unsure of what to do, put his arms around her tenderly and protectively; he felt as though it was the right thing to do! He held her like a Knight would.  
  
"Come on Quistis, I'll walk you to your dorm. I guess I have to protect you from the other teachers and students...." Seifer said and laughed. Quistis laughed through her tears. As Seifer walked her to her dorm, she slowly began to regain her composure, but tears still rolled down her face from her eyes.  
  
"Hey, Quistis... would you like to have the honor of eating breakfast with me tomorrow?" Seifer asked sarcastically, but sincerely at the same time.  
  
"I'd love to..." Quistis said. "Seifer, do you want us to be together, or are you just doing this for yourself because you feel sorry for me?" Quistis asked, looking down. When he didn't answer, her hurt blue eyes met his confident and protective eyes. "Promise me you won't forget about me... promise me this means something to you... and not just to me... promise that you'll be there!"  
  
"I promise." 


	4. End of Happy Days

A/N: I'm so sorry! *sniff* *sniff* waaaahhhh!! (After you've read the chapter, you'll know what I'm blubbering about.)  
  
~ Chapter four: End of happy days ~  
  
The cowboy hid left and right as he made his way down the hall and out of sight from any Esthar Solders or guards. No one noticed that he was here... and by the looks of it, no one noticed his comrades, either. Irvine clutched his lucky rabbit's foot as he ran down the hall in an all out charge to invisible enemies. He climbed the stairs, mustering up all his courage as he made his way all the way to the second floor from the top, forgetting to think along the way. Irvine reached the floor and opened the door to an empty bathroom... it was locked, but he had obtained the key to the place from a guard he knocked out earlier. No one would bother him here...  
  
Irvine saw the sniper rifle and a shudder went through his spine... this was too much! But he had to... Irvine held onto the rabbit's foot extra tight, begging it to give him strength as he walked over to the rifle and touched it... he caressed the silencer part and then took it in his hands to examine it. He quickly determined the model and pretty much everything about it. He looked out the wind that it was underneath, and saw his target: Laguna Loire, President of Esthar and enemy of Galbadia, ally of Balamb Garden and father of Squall Leonhart... a close friend.. and Selphie practically idolizes President Loire! As Irvine got in his position, he couldn't help but to look at his rabbit foot and think about Selphie...  
  
'...line up the shot...'  
  
"Here you go, Irvy! Happy 4th anniversary!" He saw how happy she was when Irvine said he loved it... Selphie looked as cheery as ever... how could he hurt such a perfect creature?  
  
'...steady...'  
  
"It's a rabbit's foot... it'll bring you good luck no matter what!" Selphie said as she had put it back into Irvine's palm. Selphie smiled and kissed him on his cheek...  
  
'...Fire...'  
  
"I've got something special planned!" She glowed with happiness and joy... and, dare Irvine even picture, hope for their future...  
  
BANG.  
  
~  
  
Rinoa and Squall breathed slowly and peacefully in the bed that they shared in their dorm room. Squall rested under one thin sheet on his right side with his legs slightly bent and his arms around Rinoa, who was molded perfectly into the same shape. Rinoa's head was right under Squall's chin and the top of the white sheet went up to her shoulders. Rinoa's eyes were open and aware of Squall's deep sleep... 'He couldn't sleep through the sound of wind...' she thought and smiled to herself. She didn't want to move because that would wake the sound Knight... he must be exhausted! She danced with him just about all night the pervious night at the Garden festival! They both had a great time that they could barely stand when they got home... Rinoa's sleepy eyes once again closed and she smiled as the figures of herself and Squall dancing to all of the waltzes (and laughing as they did so) appeared.  
  
"RING! RING!" The telephone on the right side of the bed, on Rinoa's side, rang out. Squall took a deep breath and his eyes opened as he stretched his arms out to the side. Rinoa opened her eyes again and smiled at the site of his bare chest and the messiness of his usually tidy dark brown hair.  
  
"Good morning..." She said.  
  
"RING! RING!" The phone rang again and Rinoa sighed. She reached over to her bed stand and answered it. Squall got up and he began to get dressed in his usual get up... going out in nothing but blue sweat pants wasn't exactly appropriate! Squall was standing in front of his closet when he heard a long and loud 'gasp' from Rinoa.  
  
"Oh Hyne, no! ... yes... I will... how...? .... Alright... we'll be ready..." Rinoa said, then gently put the phone down as if afraid that the impact would hurt her fragile ears. When She looked back at Squall, he saw that she was whiter than a ghost! She was... holding back tears, it seemed. She looked up at Squall, into his curious eyes.  
  
"What is it?" He asked and did not move; his feet remained firmly planted into the floor as if ready to receive a killing blow. Rinoa turned her back to Squall once more and choked on a sob.  
  
"It's... it's your father, Squall..." Rinoa said sadly in one breath. All of the blood rushed out of Squall's blank face.  
  
"... what-" Squall began to ask but was interrupted by Rinoa.  
  
"He was killed... yesterday after noon... Kiros and Ward are on their way here on the Ragnarok.... They say..." Rinoa said, then turned back to look at Squall with teary eyes. "They said that he was assassinated! Squall...?"  
  
Squall's lips were parted just enough for Rinoa to see his clenched teeth, his eyes were wide with pain and shock and his hands were in tight fists. Rinoa got up quickly and ran to hold him in her arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tight as she cried... Squall looked up at the ceiling with such anger and rage... it was as if it was the heaven that had captured his father. Ever since the Ultimecia incident, Laguna and Squall had actually began to act like father and son... thanks to Ellone, who told them their blood relation. Due to her and Laguna's persistence, Laguna and Squall talked at least once a week... and... They had gotten so close... they knew everything about each other! They... actually got along after five years.... After living without a family for so long, Squall had actually got used to the idea of having a father...  
  
"I'll find whoever did this..." Squall said. "And I'll kill him."  
  
~  
  
"Good morning, Irvy! And happy anniversary!" Selphie said as she woke up next to him. Surprisingly, he was already awake and staring into her face. Irvine moved closer to her and lightly moved a long bang out of her face while letting his bare and rough hands lightly trace the outline of her cheek. Selphie closed her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Good morning, pretty lady..." Irvine said softly. He took his hand back and sat up... he seemed kind of distant... and sad.  
  
"Irvy? What's wrong...?" Selphie asked as she got up and used the sheet to cover herself. Irvine sighed but put on a smile for his lady as he turned back to look at her. He leaned over and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Nothin' can be wrong when I'm with you, Sefie..." He said with a twinkle in his eye. He smiled and stood up. Both Selphie and Irvine got dressed in their usual outfits and got all their things together... they didn't exactly share the same dorm room...  
  
"I'm gonna go meet up with Rinoa and Quistis, ok? I'll see you in our usual spot!" Selphie said and started to run out.  
  
"Deal," he said and smiled at her. 'She really is my girl...' Irvine thought to himself as he put on his vest and tied the straps. As he put on his boots, he sat on the edge of his bed... since this was HIS dorm room. '...and I let her down. I... how can I even look at her any more?! ... remember the agreement... remember the mission... Arah! The mission doesn't mean anything to me! Not if Selphie is sad...' Irvine thought and reached into his pocket for his... his lucky rabbit's foot! It was gone! 'Maybe... maybe Selphie took it with her! Yeah... she does that once in a while... at least she didn't see her anniversary present... not yet, anyways...' Irvine thought.  
  
~  
  
"... and that's what happened." Kiros said. Him, Ward, Squall, Rinoa and quite a few Esthar solders were aboard the Ragnarok, which was parked right outside of Balamb Garden. "One shot was fired... but we know there are at three suspects..."  
  
"Do you know who they are?" Squall asked plainly through the shadows that engulfed his face. He sat in a chair across from Kiros and Ward, and Rinoa sat next to him. Kiros reached in his pocket and pulled out a plastic bag... it had photos, reports and a large bulk in the midst of it. Kiros pulled out the pictures and handed them to Rinoa and Squall. Kiros pulled out the report and began to read.  
  
"From eye witness accounts, they say that there were three men; two blondes and a brunette. All three were wearing trench coats and were armed with guns. One man had a regular shotgun and the other had a sniper rifle. We don't know the third had, but he DID fire shots. And... they left a note behind... it said that Galbadia has declared war..." Kiros said as Squall looked through the small shots of the crime scene... and of blurred pictures of the culprits.  
  
"What is this...?" Squall asked as he looked at a photo. He held it up to Kiros and Kiros nodded as he stuck his hand back in the plastic bag and got out something all too familiar. "!!"  
  
"It's a rabbit's foot. It was found in the spot where the sniper fired the shot that killed Laguna... he must have dropped it." Kiros said as he handed it to Squall whom, along with Rinoa, were starring at it in shock.  
  
"No... There has to be... some sort of... mistake!" Rinoa said. "That's Irvine's!" Squall picked up a couple of the photos and saw a blur of a man in a brown hat, tan trench coat... and a sniper rifle... he was the one that ended Laguna's life... Squall crumbled the photo into a ball with one hand... "Squall! You don't think it's him, do you??" Rinoa asked.  
  
No reply.  
  
~  
  
A/N: NOOOOOOO!!!!! I'll kill those three assassins!!! Retribution IS my middle name, you know... 


	5. Good Byes

A/N: *cries* How can I even continue typing this??? I don't want 'Guna to be dead anymore!! *sobs*  
  
~ Chapter five: Good byes ~  
  
'Where in hell would Quistis be??' Rinoa thought to herself bitterly. Usually, Quistis was in the library at this time.. but not today!! Why not today?? Rinoa ran on the tile that made her grateful that the soles of her shoes are rubber. She skidded around corners and ran as fast as she could until she heard the voice of Zell and Quistis! Rinoa sprinted into the Quad where she heard the voices and stopped right before running into Quistis.  
  
"Zell... *huff* Quistis... *gasp for air*..." Rinoa said and looked up at them.  
  
"Rinoa...? What is it?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Don't say anything! Let me explain... Laguna was assassinated yesterday after noon... and..." Rinoa said, but she ran out of breath.  
  
"Slow down, try to calm down..." Quistis said as she and Zell stared at her.  
  
"Irvine killed Laguna!" Rinoa said with a sad voice. The two blondes' eyes went wide and they both gasped. "There are pictures... and...." Quistis' hands went up to her mouth to cover it while Zell just let his jaw hand down like a flytrap.  
  
"Oh no... no! This couldn't be...!" Quistis said in an involuntarily soft voice  
  
"No way, man! No WAY could Irvine do somethin' like that!" Zell said.  
  
"How are we going to tell Selphie that Irvine..." Quistis said and her voice trailed off.  
  
"I convinced Squall to let me warn Irvine ahead of time... to defend himself! To get out of here... Oh, Hyne... Squall wants to kill him!" Rinoa said.  
  
"But Irvine wouldn't do something like that! Not ever!" Everyone looked behind Rinoa, to the entrance of the Quad to see a panicked Selphie. "He wouldn't!" She yelled as she walked towards her friends.  
  
"Selphie..." Rinoa said softly as she reached into her pocket. She picked up Selphie's left hand and opened it. "They found this... at the crime scene..." Rinoa said softly as she put the small, white, rabbit's foot in Selphie's shaking palm. Her eyes went wide with so much fear and sorrow that her eye's alone where enough to make a creeper* stop laughing. Selphie clutched the rabbit's foot in her hand tightly and she held it over her heart.  
  
"No! This.. this ... this isn't... it couldn't be...!" Selphie cried and Rinoa and Quistis looked away. What could they say? Zell walked towards Selphie as her eyes swelled up into glassy orbs and he put his arms around her. Selphie let out painful and agonizing sobs into Zell's chest as he quietly rubbed the back of her head and whispered 'shhh... it's gonna be ok...'.  
  
"Hey, guy, gals and my girl!" Irvine said as he entered the Quad in his happy-go-lucky attitude, but as soon as he saw Selphie crying in Zell's arms, his face dropped. "Oh no, Selphie! What's wrong?!" he asked. Quistis and Rinoa stepped back and looked away from Irvine and to the ground while Zell held Selphie tighter and shielded her away from her deceiver.  
  
"How could you even ask her that, man?!" Zell asked. Selphie pushed herself out of Zell's arms and looked at Irvine with her red eyes and her tear stained cheeks. He tried to put his arms around her, but the small girl pushed him away.  
  
"Selphie...?" Irvine asked. "What's wrong?" In a second, there was the sound of flesh hitting flesh with a 'clap' kind of sound to it. Then, a sting of pain. Irvine's hand went to his cheek and he touched it... it stung worse than it ever had! As if he had gotten stung by 2 wasps at the same time... Selphie held her right hand in her left, careful to keep the rabbit's foot from falling. Irvine, whose head had been forced to the right side due to the force of the slap, slowly looked back at Selphie.  
  
"You..." she said in a soft voice, "how could... how could.. how could you do this?! To Laguna... to Squall... to our friends?! To me...?" Selphie asked.  
  
"But what...?" Irvine began to ask, then Selphie held out her left hand to reveal the rabbit's foot. All of the blood ran out of Irvine's face... he became so pale that it would put a ghost to shame.  
  
"Missing something?" Selphie asked as she threw the white foot at Irvine's face, but he caught it and looked down at it for a second, then back up at Selphie.  
  
"Selphie, I can explain! I know what it looks like..." He said as he reached for Selphie's hand, but she recoiled with disgust.  
  
"Don't. Touch. Me." She said and looked away from him. "I don't know who you are anymore, Irvine... I can't even look at you!" Irvine looked to the ground, not able to look at his girl that could burn through the lies in his eyes just by looking at hers. There was a silence before Selphie could bring herself to speak to Irvine again. "Leave." She said and Irvine looked up from the ground. "Squall... he..." She swallowed hard. "he... wants you dead. So... so just..." Selphie looked up and straight into Irvine's eyes. "So just leave! Get out of here!"  
  
"Sefie..." He said gently. He leaned towards her and whispered words only she could hear. "I love you... don't you forget it. I don't care about what you think of me now... there are worse things to come. Take care of your self, Selphie Tilmitt." Irvine said and backed away from his girl and looked at the glaring eyes of his 'friends', he stopped to look at Zell. "Take care of my girl."  
  
"She's not your girl any more." Zell said as he took a step forward to hold Selphie before she began to break down in tears once more. Irvine's face dropped even more so... (if that's possible) and he solemnly nodded. He turned away from his friends and ran to his dorm room and gathered his things rather quickly in his leather back pack. He paused when he looked at the small, black box that held his anniversary present to Selphie... Irvine put his leather bag over his shoulder and made his way out of his dorm and down the hall... he spotted Selphie's dorm...  
  
Irvine strode over to it slowly, then took off his hat and placed it at her door. He put the little black box underneath it... with one last glance, at his hat, he turned and walked away... away from the dorms... away from the Garden... away from his friends... away from his love... and towards his only family... and towards his new place in the world... Out of it.  
  
~  
  
Eight days after Laguna's death, his funeral was held. It was horrible... it was so sad and melancholy that there wasn't even a smile of hope on anyone's face. Squall and Rinoa sat through the entire service without a word... and afterwards, countless people came up to Squall just to say how sorry they felt for him and that they know it must be tough.  
  
'How do they know how I feel?!' Squall asked himself. He knew he had to get out of here... away from everyone! The grieving son just stood up and left the service. Laguna was being buried at the cemetery at the Palace... near the garden that he had dedicated to Squall's mother, Raine, so Squall found himself at the back of the Garden and just sat on the closest, stone bench that he could find. He kept his mind blank as he stared at the dirt floor and let his dark hair fall over his face. He must have been there for 15 minutes before his solitude and silence was interrupted.  
  
"Squall?" Kiros' said as he slowly walked towards the son of the president.  
  
"..." Squall made no reply, but Kiros sat down next to him anyway. The tall man put a hand on Squall's shoulder.  
  
"I'm really sorry..." Kiros said.  
  
"..."  
  
"You know... I nearly had to get the Esthar solders on Rinoa... she was guarding this garden so well... she's a real good girl..." Kiros said.  
  
"..."  
  
"Listen... Squall... I know you don't want to talk about... anything right now... but... there is something in Laguna's will I must tell you about..." Kiros said and took his hand off of Squall's shoulder.  
  
"...what?" Squall asked as he looked at Kiros for the first time with a sideways glance.  
  
"He... uh... He appointed you the new leader of Esthar..." Kiros said. As if Squall had just woken up from a dream, his eyes widened and he sat up straight to look Kiros in the eye. "Squall... Galbadia is going to attack; we need a strong leader!"  
  
"...then you do it." Squall said as he stood up and began to walk away.  
  
"Your father," Kiros said, and Squall stopped, "thought.. no.. he knew that you would be the man to lead Esthar. The man strong enough to do what is right and take control of this country."  
  
"He was wrong."  
  
~  
  
A/N: *cries* I hate Zell! He's such a jerk! You know.. I don't think you would have guessed it.. but I'm a die-hard Selvine fan! I hate Zelphies! I'm sorry.. but I just don't like that pairing! And.. you never would have guessed it.. but I'm also a die-hard Zell/Library girl fan! Zell's such a jerk! 


	6. Wings of the Heart

A/N: I know I haven't updated, but I've been grounded, ok?? lol. Well, time to continue my fav. FF story!! YAYNESS! I know this chapter is a tad confusing and I haven't clarified everything yet.. hmm... maybe I should have put this as a mystery? lol. Nah, it isn't that hard to figure out after the next couple of chapters!  
  
~Chapter six: Wings of the Heart~  
  
Quistis stood outside the Headmaster's office and watched the elevator closely. She had tried to carry on conversations with Xu, but it always ended in an awkward silence. The former instructor had been watching people go in and out of Cid's office with blank and ghost-like expressions branded onto their faces. Quistis knew exactly why. It had been two months since this war has started and Galbadia was going straight for Esthar's falling defenses. The day before last the entire wall around Esthar was penetrated and Galbadian's were taking their time to charge through.   
  
Timber, Dollet, and Galbadia Garden where against Esthar, Trabia and Balamb. Esthar, who was lead by High Counsilor Kiro Seagill, had lost one fifth of their army trying to defend their boundries. Balamb and Trabia were also having a difficult time dispatching able and experienced SeeDs due to their overwhelming population of new cadets. Quistis, along with the majority of the world, knew that Galbadia had the upper hand and the odds of Esthar winning this war wasn't looking well.   
  
After Quistis's thoughts had roamed enough, the person she had been waiting for arrived silently and walked off of the elevator. Zell went to Xu's desk and looked up at his old instructor with his usual grin. "What's up, Quisty?"  
  
"About time, Zell!" Quistis exclaimed. "What kept you?"  
  
"I had to say 'Good bye' to Selphie... she went back to Trabia GArden to lead a group of SeeDs in a mission to the missle base. I shoulda went with her!" Zell frustratedly said.  
  
"Zell... no one knows the missle base better than Selphie! Besides, you didn't even go on the last mission to there! And, also, you're needed in a mission here..." Quistis let her voice drop as she finished her sentence.   
  
"Oh?" Zell asked as he looked towards the door. Five young men who looked semi-grim, but overall hopeful expression walked out of the headmaster's office. The men talked amongst themselves and to the women until nearly five minutes later, when Squall came out. But Squall kept walking until he was at the back of the room, away from everyone... He punched the metal door to the elevator violently and the sound of his bare fist agianst the metal was enough to make the entire room silent. The commander tried to regain himself by taking a deep breath, then turned to face the eight sets of eyes that had burned a hole in his back.  
  
"Tomorrow," he began, "0500 hour sharpe. We will leave without you, we cannot afford to wait. Get some sleep." Squall turned and left just as silently as he had walked into the room. It took the ones standing there a few moments to bring themselves to talk again... except for Zell.  
  
"SHESH!" Zell exclaimed as he turned to Nida, "What the hell was that about?"   
  
Nida shook his head and shurgged. "I'm not too sure, but Headmaster Cid said that he's going to be the leader of our squad in our mission tomorrow. He must be kin of stressed!"   
  
"Is that so? Must be a really dangerous mission if Squall is in charge! What is this mission all about?" Zell asked.   
  
"Well... as usual, I can't say much, but we're going to infiltrate Galbadia Garden and destroy it!" Nida said shamelessly.   
  
Zell nodded, ten stared at Nida suspiciously. "I thought you weren't allowed to say much!"  
  
"Oh yeah... uh... just... don't tell anyone I told you!" Nida said, panicking over his outburst and inability to keep a secret. Zell backed away from Nida, who was now shaking his head and chanting to himself: "I can't tell anyone! I can't tell anyone!" over and over.  
  
"What's wrong with Nida?" Xu asked when Zell nearly backed into her.   
  
Zell turned around. "Oh, he's having a self-prep because he can't keep a secret." Zell said simply. Upon hearing this, Quistis lightly nudged Xu towards Nida with a smile and Xu walked over to Nida with a sigh.   
  
"Nida...? Are you ok?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
Nida stopped moving around like an idiot and talking like one, too. He smiled sheepishly at Xu as he replied, "Uh, yes! I'm fine!" He said quickly.  
  
"Well, Zell told me you--" Xu began to say, but Nida cut her off.  
  
"What?! Word gets around that fast?! NOOO! I'm such a screw up! I shouldn't even be allowed to talk to you!" Nida sid and ran off to the elevator with Xu running after him.  
  
"Nida! Wait! It isn't that!!" Xu yelled as she jumped into the elevator with him leaving Quistis, Zell and the remaining 4 young men staring after them in confusion. Quistis was the only one laughing.  
  
Zell looked at the chuckling woman and tilted his head to the side. "Do YOU know what's going on?" He asked and Quistis looked back at him as if he were a fool.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" She asked and he shook his head cluelessly. "Nida as a little crush on Xu..." Quistis whispered.  
  
Silence.  
  
"..And Xu has a slight interest in Nida..."  
  
Silence.  
  
"You really ARE clueless, huh Zell?"   
  
"Yeup!"  
  
~  
  
"Squall...?" Rinoa asked as the door to their shared dorm room opened. Rinoa looked up from a novel she had been reading and looked right at squall, who had a blank expression on his face.   
  
"..." Squall said nothing as he sat down on the end of the bed. Rinoa, curious and concerned, set her book aside and walked on her knees to him.   
  
"What's wrong?" She asked and put her head on his shoulder.   
  
"... you know I love you, Rinoa. I don't want you to worry, but living this life, it's inevitable. I promised you the sky, and I'll keep that promise, but... may not be able to in this life." Squall said quietly.  
  
"What are you saying, Squall?" Rinoa asked but regretted speaking... she really didn't want to know, she was too frightened by his cold tone to hear any more!  
  
"..." Squall remained silent. 'How can I tell her? One of her greatest fears is to be hated, and that's what she would be! She'd be hated by those who don't understand... how can I tell her that she is the reason why this war started?!'   
  
"If this is about your mission, it's alright. I know you'll come back to me..." Rinoa said and hugged him around his shoulders.  
  
"The war... I don't know how to say this, Rinoa, but..." Squall struggled with his words, he had to tell her so she would be safe! He opened his mouth to speak once more, but was surprised to see Rinoa put her sliender fingers to his lips.   
  
"Don't say anything more... I know this is difficult for you, but you'll be fine... we'll be fine. The wings on our hearts will never be broken." 


	7. Slipping into Darkness

~Chapter seven: Slipping into Darkness~  
  
"Alright, our ship is almost htere." Nida reported to Squall. HIm, Squall, and three others stood around in a small airship, getting ready to infiltrate Galbadia Garden. Though there was back up for them, they were the main team that was sent out to destroy their brother Garden.  
  
Quistis, Xu and Cid stood in the Headmaster's office, watching the team on the camera phone. "Remember," Cid began, "destroy the Garden no matter the cost. May Hyne watch over you and protect you with her merciful wings of glory." The six occupants of the small airship saluted Cid then departed from the ship and went down to the enemy base.   
  
There was fighting everywhere! Nida ducked this way and that, shooting off large magic spells he had mastered and also shooting out rounds to cover himself or his comrades. Though he must have been saved a dozen itmes by his Commander, Squall. After the fierce leader had shot down all that stood in their way, he turned back to Nida. "You set the bomb here, I'll go ahead into the office and search for plans." Squall said and ran into the office at their left.   
  
"Damn, these things are hard to set.. I need to design these better!" Nida said to himself. The constant jumping and paranoia slowed him considerably, but he got the job done just as Squall came back to collect him. He was carrying several folders in his hands, though... "What are those?" Nida asked.  
  
"..." Squall wasn't sure how to answer, so he took the simplist answer, "Things the Headmaster needs to see. How long do we have?"   
  
"Ten minutes and counting!" Nida stated and stood up. They ran together through the abadoned hall way and when they reaced the outside, they saw the Balamb Forces retreating, following the plan to seem as though they were being pushed back... though it may not be an act, really. There was another wave of solders coming their way! Mostly snipers...   
  
"Shit." Squall hissed as he looked at the 50 yards between them and the nearest ship.   
  
"What are we going to do? If we run out there, we'll be shot!" Nida fearfully said. "We're trapped!"  
  
"Shut up, Nida!" Squall said adbruptly. "The chances look slim, but we have a choice: stay and die or run and have a chance."   
  
"No way man!" Nida said and was litterally frozen with fear.   
  
"Have it your way." Squall said and put the plans in his extra pocket that one of his three belts provided. He pulled out his prized LionHeart and ran towards the ship.   
  
"You crazy son of a-- wait for me!!" Nida yelled and ran after Squall, catching up with him in a split second due to his intense addreniline rush. They didn't go unnoticed for very long, though, because soon the sounds of screaming air being torn by bullets deafened them. Nida ran with his eyes closed, hearing them was enough! He didn't need to see them, too! He stumbled and was forced to open his eyes but even though his eyes were now opened, he saw black, then red. He couldn't run any longer, but his legs kept moving and carried him closer to the ship.. but it seemed farther away! Everything was so far away...  
  
Nida coughed and was horrified to see blood come from his lips and stain his hand. He hunched over as he ran and his arm felt something warm and wet... Nida looked down at his side and saw a large spot of blood seeping through his SeeD uniform. He was shot.  
  
"Squall! I... can't... help!" Nida yelped as he tripped over his own feet and hit the ground. Squall turned around and saw Nida fall... without a second thought, Squall ran to his hurt comrade and helped him up, but he couldn't hold him!   
  
"Hold this!" Squall commanded and held out the folder to Nida, who clutched it tightly. Squall threw one of Nida's arms around his shoulder and put his own arm around the wounded's waist. This would have to work for now! They were so close! But the ship was getting ready to leave, but the door was still open for them! Squall and Nida had made it! The able bodied Squall helped Nida jump in the moving ship, then readied himself to jump in.   
  
As Squall's feet left the ground, his eyes widened with pain as a burning fire passed through his chest and blood was pushed up his throat into his mouth. Crimson was all that Squall could see and the grip of a hand that he had held being broken was all that he could feel. Though he was only 7 feet above the ground as Squall fell back to the concrete path of Galbadia Garden, it felt like he had been falling for hours. When he hit the floor, more bitter tasting blood was coughed up and spotted the ground. Now, a stream of blood was falling from his forehead and his vision was disoriented due to the rough impact. He could feel the rough foot steps of the enemy coming towards him and he tried to look around for the blue glow of his Lionheart gunblade... but it was no where in sight! He felt around for it, but a large, heavy boot pressed down on Squall's hand.   
  
The next hazy moments of staring into the fires of hell through his icy walls will never be forgotton, nor remembered. Squall was propped up to sit on his knees by forceful arms of demons and held still with the fear of the two black tunnles of limbo put right to his eyes. There was the devil himself at the top of those two long tunnels dressed in a SeeD uniform with a black trench coat over it. He held the midnight-black shot gun right to Squall's head and sneered; compassion was not visible in the dark haired man's face.  
  
"Perpare to die, Squall Leonhart!" he roared. Squall's fluttering eye lids struggled to stay open as he glared into the icey blue eyes of his murderer.   
  
"Stop!" A familiar and distant voice yelled. The devil turned and glared at the brown demon that had stopped him. "He's already dying, you've done enough!"   
  
"Hmph. Compassion of an old friend, hmm Irvine?" The devil grinned evilly then looked back at Squall. "How ironic, you're saved by your father's killer. Well, saved for a few moments, anyway." He pushed Squall back with his shot gun and the commander could no longer hold onto this world; he slipped into darkness.  
  
~  
  
The blue sky over Balamb Garden darkened to a pure black color, blocking out all sun and light. Violent rain fell from the sky and the wind wailed through the plains. Floods began to occur throughout the continent of Balamb and the intense sorrow was felt in every heart that was touched by the rain. Emotions poured from the sky just as violently and helplessly as it did from Rinoa Heartilly.   
  
"He can't be dead! No! It's not true!" Rinoa yelled through her never ceasing sobs. She was in her and Squall's dorm with her faithful dog, Angelo, at her side. Angelo licked Rinoa's arm as she cried into a soft pillow. "He can't be gone..." She weeped and hit the bed with her fist. "He can't be gone! I want him back! I need him to come back!" Angelo wimpered in sympathy and cuddled up beside his beloved owner to try to cheer her up. "Thank you, Angelo..." She said softly as she turned on her side and hugged her dog.   
  
A soft knock on the door startled the shaking woman, but she sniffed back a couple of tears and tried to swallow her sobs. "It-'s ...open..." she said in a low moaning voice while she sat up in bed. Quistis came in quietly, but swiftly and went straight to her grieving friend.   
  
"Oh, Rinoa! I'm sorry!" Quistis said and hugged her friend, who broke down once more and cried onto Quistis's shoulder.   
  
"It's not fair! It's not supposed to be like this! He's supposed to come back!" Rinoa cried.   
  
  
  
"Shhh... I know..." Quistis cooed gently as she stroked Rinoa's back softly, trying to calm her down.   
  
"What can I do...? I don't know what to do!" Rinoa sobbed.  
  
"..." Quistis didn't know what to say, what could she say?! all she could do was stay by her friend's side. "The Headmaster wants you to stay in Garden and under the eyes of the SeeDs here... he wants to make sure you're safe... we're all here to help you, Rinoa."   
  
"Are you.. going to be here tomorrow?"   
  
"No... I... Have a mission with Zell... we're going to the communication tower in Dollet to disable it... I'll only be gone from 7 to around noon, so I'll make you lunch, alright? I'll even get Zell to come." Quistis offered and Rinoa looked at her with her puffy red eyes... something was going on in those brown eyes that scared Quistis, but the sudden softening of them eased her heart slightly when then nodded.  
  
"Alright.."   
  
~  
  
Quistis and Zell ran through the narrow pathway to the communication tower... it wasn't too far from where they were, but they still had to hustle! Together, they had taken care of a majority of the solders and watched each other's backs; this mission was too serious for them to go solo. As they walked through the creavice of the two cliffs, small rocks fell from the top, causing Zell to look up and spot a quick flash of blue and green. Believing it to be his imagination, he remained silent and continued on.  
  
Time froze. Quistis and Zell looked around in their warpped reality where time nor space existed. "huh...?" Zell tried to move, but found that he'd rather not... it was so nausiating here and solid objects, even Zell and Quistis, were bent and twists. Both of the blonde SeeDs looked up to see where the black feathers and dead flowers flew in the air were coming from...and watched the dark-winged angel landed in front of them. Rinoa looked from Quistis to Zell silently.  
  
"Rinoa! What are you doing here?! What's going on?!" Zell asked.  
  
  
  
"You're in a frozen dimension that I have created," Zell was about to say something else, but Rinoa hushed him and spoke quickly. "I have to speak quickly because they're coming! Quistis, Zell, you're walking right into an ambush! I walked ahead and saw that they're waiting for you! You must find another route, I'll hold them off."   
  
"But... you could be killed, Rinoa! We can take care of this! Go back right now!" Quistis commanded but Rinoa shook her head.   
  
"I don't care. This is what I want... to be with him." Rinoa said gently and the area around them slowly began to turn back to normal as the angel lifted her arms up and began to fade. The flower and feathers also became transparent as she disappeared in a black flash of light.  
  
"No! Rinoa!! You don't understand! You're the reason why they're attacking Esthar! You're a sorceress!" Quistis yelled out, but her voice was hushed when she was brought back to reality.   
  
"I don't think she heard you..." Zell said as he looked around. "I'll go after Rinoa! You complete the mission!" Zell said and Quistis nodded. "If we're not back, leave without us." Zell didn't even wait to finish his sentence, he ran after Rinoa with all his might.  
  
'She can't get captured! I gotta honor Squall's memory some how, so I gotta take care of Rin' for him!' Zell thought as he ran through the creavice at full speed and, as Rinoa had said, Galbadia solders were waiting for him! Zell's perfected martial arts got him through the first small wave and into the open where he saw Rinoa caught in the center of several solders. She was standing with her dog at her feet, barking and growling at the solders. They were closing in on her slowly and with caution.  
  
"Now now.. come peacefully little girl!" One solder said in a sickeningly fake voice. Others around him chuckled as they pulled out their guns and swords, getting ready to charge. Rinoa and Angelo stood still and calm, glance around at their attackers. Rinoa flicked her wrist upwards and the wind around them grew violently very suddenly. The black wings on her back extended to a twelve foot wingspan and black feathers rose from the dust. As they flew around her in a violent cyclone, the feathers grew and became black daggers! The solders panicked and tried to defend themselves, but no armor could stop the razor blade daggers that weaved in and out of their bodies.   
  
Horrified and stunned, Zell hesistated as he slowly walked towards the black angel, Rinoa. "Rinoa! Come----come on! We gotta get outta here!" When Rinoa turned to face him, it wasn't the raven haired girl, but a woman with blue and purple scars, long gray hair and silver eyes that were cold with desperation and sorrow.   
  
"I kan't kontrol it all..." Rinoa spoke in a warpped and eerie voice as she looked back at Zell. Her face held nothing but pain and suffering and he could barely look into her cold eyes.   
  
"Rinoa.." Zell said, frightened, and held her eyes with his. He walked towards her slowly, and the sorceress remained still as the daggers turned back to feathers. In her moment of distraction, two bullets flew through the air. The first one hit Zell in his chest, sending him flying backwards into the mounds of dirt and rendering him unconscious, if he was even alive.   
  
"Zell! NO!!!" Rinoa yelled as her wings turned white and she was normal once again. Rinoa looked to the source of the shots and her eyes widened. "Daddy?" She asked the general, then the second shot was fired and hit her right between her eyes. Her white wings broke into thousands of pieces and scattered all around the dirt. A thin line of black blood dripped from her forehead and dripped into her open, teary eyes.   
  
~~  
  
A/N: No, the story is not finished yet!! ... *cries* though I think I should leave it here.... but I'm not going to! Nope nope nope!  
  
-Fujin Kazano-  
  
-aj- 


End file.
